Sarah Johnson (Rebel version)
Concept & Development Sarah is one of those characters with maybe one redesign from the original, Backstory Never knowing her mother, she had a mutual understanding of Cabara's feelings as he never knew his dad. As they grew, so did their friendship, with hopes and dreams of freeing the planet Mobius from the Demon Legion, they decided they would join G.U.N.'s Demon Slayer Organization. Once a secret branch of G.U.N. that dealt with the legion in shadows, was now in the public eye since the world was taken over. When they finally became members of the D.S.O. they quickly became famous throughout the entire organization, the best team in Neo Dark consisting of Cabara, Bronx, and Sarah who is a technique type of Team Cabara. Growing up and fighting demons together, Sarah and Cabara have become very attached to each other; but one is still unaware of the other's true feelings for him/her and Bronx is left chuckling in the background as he watches it unfold. Personality Sarah is a sassy soldier, her boldness and tenacity have allowed her to power through numerous demons; and do so with a smile on her face, some of these demons were more powerful than her. She can be playful at times as well, cracking jokes most of the time especially in tense situations so that she and her teammates don't lose face. Sarah is also very confident and expressive, few things get her down; this extreme flamboyance is the light in the darkness for her allies especially those in class Neo Dark. Relationships Cameron Her father, he's the reason she's as tough and free spirited as she is. Her family has been in the business of farm work for generations and during a trip to a certain someone's palace for a food drop, she meets a life long friend in Cabara. Cabara Being friends with a prince was intimidating at first, considering the fact that she isn't of noble descent this was believed to be impossible; but over time they grew close, becoming the best of friends. Having each others backs even before enlisting in the D.S.O., they became one of the greatest teams in the world. However, during their academy years, she discovered she had feelings for the boy; feelings she would struggle to suppress for years to come as their top priority was saving Mobius from its demonic invaders. Bronx Though he's an ally, she doesn't like him very much; mostly due to the fact that he used to bully Cabara when they were younger and his overconfidence gets him into trouble that she or Cabara have to bail him out of. Only for him to later pick a fight with Cabara after getting back to base. Helen Sarah's roommate and old friend the academy, she is one of the few who knows about her crush on Cabara; and when their teammate Bronx is captured by the enemy, she does not hesitate to join this suicide mission to save him. She has a deep respect for her power and skill; and as a fellow technique type, she trains with her to improve her skills. Jewel Another childhood friend of hers that she met through Cabara; though they do get along, they view each other as rivals. Demon Legion She holds no particular hatred towards them, they are just a group she recognizes as the enemy. Powers and Abilities Supernatural Condition Like other agents of the Demon Slayer Organization, Sarah possesses immeasurable levels of strength and speed, allowing her to go toe to toe with the demons that have enslaved her world. She has a Chaos Energy Level of 5, meaning her power is top tier in the organization. Like other characters she can use spin attacks to damage foes, but of course not to the same degree as speed types of her level. Chaos Energy Manipulation Through extensive exposure to chaos energy, thanks to the chaos experiments, Sarah gained a strong connection to the Chaos Force, allowing her to control chaos energy for a variety of effects like projecting energy blasts and constructs, manipulating space-time, augmenting physical capabilities, and more. Her chaos powers include Chaos Control of course, as well as Take Two which lets her rewind time to 10 seconds prior, Space Ring which creates portals to use for travel or combat, and Chaos Spear. Getting Pumped lets her channel chaos energy into her body and increase her physical aspects like strength, endurance and speed. Can multiply her physical abilities 10 fold. Her super form, Shaman Sarah, is achieved through the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds or an equivalent amount of chaos energy. Combat Proficiency Sarah is well-versed in armed and unarmed combat, she is highly skilled in capoeira, jujitsu, and judo; she can also use whips, swords, and firearms with great efficiency as well. She has two chaos energy powered laser pistols she has chosen to call Ca and Bara. These weapons also have a whip and sword mode which she is also proficient in. Aura Manipulation She has control over her aura allowing her to fly, project energy beams and constructs, and augment physical capabilities. She is super strong and fast in her own right, but she can further increase her physical abilities with aura giving her greater strength and speed than normal. Sarah can also detect auras within her vicinity. She has such mastery over her aura, she can increase it and conceal it; effectively regulating her energy signal, she can use this skill to hide if necessary. Finally, she can fly using her aura. Sarah also has techniques stemming from this power. Her Barricade Spirit creates an energy sphere that protects all within its radius. Sarah can shoot one or more bullets of aura at her target using Aura Shot. A super charged version of this is her Aura Comet, she can only shoot a max of three Aura Comets before tiring out, forcing a forth could kill her. Especially if she can successfully fire it. Sarah can use Aurora Healing to heal others using her aura. Healing herself requires deep focus. Her Astral Stride allows her to liberate her spirit from her body, while in this astral form she is basically a ghost and cannot be seen, heard, or felt by normal means. She can use her aura powers more efficiently and can possess people. Sarah also has a transformation using this power, Corrupt Sarah. Empowered by negative emotions, Sarah's darkened aura begins to corrupt her mind and strengthen her body. With little to no control of her actions she cannot discriminate between friend and foe. Though this form magnifies her physical capabilities and her aura powers many times over, her body can't handle this ocean of power pouring out of it, thus it begins to tear apart the longer she stays in this form. She doesn't notice because this form also grants her pain suppression, completely nullifying the feeling allowing her to fight without pause. Staying in this form too long will ultimately result in death. This form also grants one extra move, the Vital Nuke. She launches her own soul into the target and detonates it. This annihilates her soul as well as the soul of her victim. Trivia * In the original Sonic Heroes comic I made, Sarah was only seen in a flashback as Cabara recounted a story to his father in the past. * She has a strange obsession with Cabara's this is to satire how, as a child, I used to play around my mother's ears...she hated it. * Like Cabara, she is a hybrid, a cross between a cat and a hedgehog. Gallery ]] Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:Chaos Abilities